monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon/@comment-174.53.167.220-20150318004356/@comment-26120285-20151012043909
I take her on my arms and decide to be my new daughter Me: Today is a great day for you! I say while looking at the sleeping baby dragon, i walk away happily because i could have a new daughter that i couldn't manage to have by myself. Me: I was waiting for this moment, i promise you i will be the greatest dad you could have a promise that i will not broke not like last time. Soon 2 hands hold my shoulders I then turn around to see the Dragon and his husband (Incubus) Starring at me with some confusing eyes Incubus: Thanks man for taking care of my daughter. I look one last time at the baby, my smile go off and just give them their daughter while looking away. Dragon: It seems you like our daughter, why don't you come visit her? I look at her then look down and put my hands on my eyes. Incubus: (Looks me worries) Hey, what's the matter? You could still see her is not like taking off from you forever. Me: That's not the case Dragon: Then why so depressed about visit your wife? Me: Search her another husband Dragon and Incubus: Why? Me: My lifespan is too short for now once she reaches the adult form i will be death already. Incubus: (Surprised) You don't look like sick? Me: Oh yea?! I take off my scar showing my neck in decay and half of my face in bad state. Dragon: (Covering his mouth with her hands) Oh looks so severe. Me: I know *sniff* i make a great treasure so i could left like a gift to your daughter. Incubus: That's cute, but we can take you to a medic to heal you. Me: I already did they couldn't do anything and im condemned to death, well back to my home Dragon: You can't go your home just like that, what you gonna do? Me: Waiting the death!! The incubus and the dragon knock me out, then i woke up in a bed with white clothes, clearly is a hospital but from demon realms. Me: I think i die. Incubus: No you not pal! I look to them and see the incubus and the dragon looking at me happily Dragon: See your wounds are no more serious. Me: Wow!! I never felt so alive but why you would do this to me Incubus: *Chuckles* Well if didn't recognize i wouldn't save you like you did to me last time, Me: Eliot?! Eliot: That's right, you present me my wife when i was depressed and not to forget when you take that sickness for me that burns your face and rot you, i try to search you around but then i lost hope when i think you die. Dragon: You freed me from order soldiers me and my hubby should do something to repay you afterall. Me: Thanks a lot!! I cry of happiness and hug them Eliot: One more thing! I looks confused while i still on my bed, they brought their baby Candela and i carry her on my arms with tears and see her cute face. Me: Now i can give you a good ending Years later i have a now a beautiful and cute Dragon wife who love's me so much that she always looks for me when im working and lunges me from the sky giving me a strong hug and kissing me, no need to say what happen during night.